I Knew You Before I Met You
by KeiChanz
Summary: Kagome has been talking to her online best friend Inu for nearly two years and feels like she's known him for much longer. When her friends convince her to go out with them one night, Kagome ends up in an unfortunate situation and pleads for the help of the one person whom she trusts the most above all others.


SEX. BECAUSE I CAN.

Oh yeah and I guess there's some sort of plot in there somewhere…meh.

SEX. *dances away cackling merrily*

It's way past my bedtime. XD

**-X-**

**I Knew You Before I Met You**

The clock read 10:23 PM on Kagome's bedside table but it felt much later as she stared blankly down at the textbook spread out on the bedspread before her while her equally blank notebook and calculator was situated on her lap. This particular assignment was due tomorrow morning at nine, but for the life of her, the young college student wasn't able to do much of anything but stare down at what she could have sworn was gibberish printed across the pages. And no matter how hard she rubbed her tired eyes, or how many "mini" breaks she took, every time she gazed into the mysterious depths of her calculus text, not a damn _word_ made a lick of sense to her. Nothing. Zilch. Nada. _No comprendo!_

With a frustrated groan, Kagome flopped backwards onto her bed and stared mulishly up at her ceiling, her lips puckered in a pout and her eyes half-lidded in irritation. She should have taken the tutoring sessions Houjo had offered to her, because then she'd have at least a small inkling of just what the hell she was doing. Then again, agreeing to have the Physiology major help her would only encourage the poor sod and as much as Kagome liked her fellow classmate, her feelings didn't go anything beyond friendship and it was obvious Houjo's _didn't._

Wrinkling her nose, Kagome sighed and turned her head to stare longingly at her laptop sitting on the desk across the room. She found herself wishing for that familiar little _ding_ to sound off and offer her the distraction that she didn't really need, but desperately wanted. Besides, he hadn't been on all day and Kagome was curious as to what he's been up to. It was rare that the two of them not talk to each other at least once a day and Kagome was always looking forward to their usual conversation of bickering and good natured teasing.

A fond, almost loving smile graced Kagome's lips as her caramel colored eyes seemed to glaze over. She could remember the day about a year and a half ago she'd met the man behind the username ThisPuppyBites. Kagome had been doing research for a paper on the subject of reincarnation and she had stumbled across an online forum asking people their views and opinions on the topic. Having grown up on a shrine and having heard countless stories and legends from her ancient grandfather, Kagome was a believer of such things and decided to join in on the discussion with her own points and views.

She hadn't been expecting to get a reply five minutes later from a very obvious skeptic who wasn't afraid to share _his_ opinion on the subject either. Kagome couldn't remember exactly how it had all started, but one minute they were volleying responses back and forth to each other on the forum, and then suddenly they were arguing quite heatedly through an instant messaging program. They had both brought up some very valid points, points the college student couldn't recall, and to this day it was still unclear as to who exactly had won that particular debate.

Kagome giggled softly to herself as she recalled how they had argued well into the night until the debate started to die down slightly perhaps around three in the morning and a unanimous and unspoken truce had developed between them. The next day while Kagome was browsing the internet, she had seen his name pop up in the corner of her screen, signifying he was online, and she couldn't quite guess what had possessed her to click on his name and type in a simple _hello._ When he hadn't responded after several minutes, a small bout of disappoint had assaulted her and she'd been about to close her laptop and grab a bite to eat when a small ding had alerted her to a new message. She'd froze for about half a second before quickly bringing the window back up and reading his response.

_**ThisPuppyBites:**__ …hi. _

From that day forward, the two had talked every day, with Inu, as he'd refused to be called Puppy, sometimes messaging her first and other times it would be Kagome, or as he liked to call her, Kitten. Somehow they had developed a relationship between them; one the black haired college student wasn't able to identify exactly which kind it was. They constantly bickered, teased, and argued with each other but at the same time, it was almost as if this was normal for them. It was comfortable, a routine they had quickly fallen into and Kagome wouldn't trade it for the world. Inu was her escape from stupid classes, persistent Houjo, and endless studying.

Somehow, Inu had become her best friend and she only hoped he felt the same way.

A very familiar _ding _coming from her laptop roused Kagome from her musings and she blinked a few times before a wide smile plastered itself onto her features. With a soft squeal, she shoved everything off of her lap and dove for her chair. Eh, she'd just track Houjo down tomorrow morning before class and ask for help. He was, for some strange reason, always up at the ass crack of dawn and if she got up early enough she'd be able to finish her assignments with a few minutes to spare. She hoped, anyway…

Shoving any and all thoughts of schoolwork from her mind, Kagome woke up her laptop from its screensaver and her smile widened at seeing the new window flashing at her impatiently. Because only her Inu could manage to make the window flash _impatiently._

**ThisPuppyBites: **Hey wench. Quit yer studying and come talk to me!

Rolling her eyes, Kagome shook her head but never lost her smile as she typed her response.

**KuteKittyPaws: **For your information, _Puppy_, I wasn't studying. I was doing homework.

**ThisPuppyBites:** Keh. Same thing. And don't call me Puppy, dammit.

**KuteKittyPaws:** Don't call me wench.

**ThisPuppyBites:** …Keh.

Kagome laughed and mentally added another point to their unspoken of scoreboard. Kagome: 37, Inu: 36.

**KuteKittyPaws:** Haha! One more point for me, which finally puts me ahead of you! Take that!

**ThisPuppyBites:** What?! It does not!

With a rather devilish smirk, Kagome crossed her arms and sat back in her chair, not bothering to reply just yet because she knew he was tallying up their scores on his end of the computer.

His reply a minute later had Kagome laughing out loud.

**ThisPuppyBites:** FINE. You win this time, Kitten, but remember, I know where you live! IN THIS TOWN! …somewhere…

**KuteKittyPaws:** Right, because that totally gives you an advantage. For all you know, I could have lied and I really live in Afghanistan or something.

**ThisPuppyBites:** Keh, for one, I know you live in this town, and two, does Afghanistan even _have_ computers?

**KuteKittyPaws:** I'm pretty sure they do, and how can you be so sure, hm?

**ThisPuppyBites:** Because I know you would never lie to me.

Kagome's mouth dropped and she stared at his response as a faint blush stole across her cheeks. Dammit, but he was right. She could never lie to him. Grumbling under her breath, she must have taken a minute too long to reply because the window flashed again with another message.

**ThisPuppyBites:** And that would be one more point for me, thankyouverymuch, which brings us to another tie. Keh. Give up now, Kitten, you won't win.

Kagome could just imagine the smug smirk on his face right now and she glowered at the screen.

**KuteKittyPaws:** I will never give up, you pompous asshole.

**ThisPuppyBites:** Stupid wench.

**KuteKittyPaws:** Stubborn jerk.

**ThisPuppyBites:** Nerdy geek!

**KuteKittyPaws:** Small-dicked douchebag!

**ThisPuppyBites:** Fake-tittied librarian!

…

**KuteKittyPaws:** …Librarian? How is that even an insult?

Kagome was giggling now as she reread the ridiculous insult courtesy of Inu and snorted another laugh.

A minute passed before she got her answer.

**ThisPuppyBites:** I…really have no idea. It just seemed like a good thing to say at the time.

Both of them burst out laughing.

**-X-**

Grinning like an idiot, Inuyasha reread their quite random name calling contest and snorted in amusement. This wasn't the first time they had launched into name calling, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. His Kitten definitely wasn't afraid to speak her mind and he loved that about her. And not for the first time he wondered what she looked like and what her real name was. He never asked for it though, or for a picture. He respected the woman he called his Kitten and if she wanted to reveal that information, then he'd let her to that on her own time.

Inuyasha had already given her his real name – at least the first part, anyway. There was no way in hell he was going to let her continue to call him _Puppy_, of all things, even if that was what his username depicted. As a sarcastic comeback, he had started calling her Kitten, and the nickname had just stuck, and she didn't seem to mind either. Inuyasha liked thinking of her as his Kitten. His feisty, stubborn, adorably nerdy Kitten.

His eyes softened as he stared at his computer screen and a fond smile curled a corner of his lips. It was one of the best things he'd ever done, replying to Kitten's opinion on that forum so long ago. Somehow through all the arguments, bickering and teasing, she had become the most important person to him in his life, his best friend. Often he wondered if she felt the same, but could never bring himself to bring the topic up. He didn't know what was holding him back; fear, perhaps, fear of the rejection that could always be a possibility. It was the same reason why he had never suggested they meet face to face.

Heaving a sigh, Inuyasha sat back in his chair and frowned slightly, his gaze going inward as he lost himself in his thoughts. What would Kitten do if she really knew who – _what_ he was? Because surely his Kitten would never talk to him again if she ever found out he was a half-demon. Would she? Inuyasha could never be sure. In the past year and a half, the half-demon had deliberately brought up the subject of demons and things associated with them, such as racism, just to get a hint at what she thought, and Inuyasha had been greatly relieved to find out that the college student was far from prejudiced.

So, knowing that, what was stopping him? The silver-haired half demon asked this question a million times and every time, he got the same answer.

The sound of two swords clashing together, his notification sound for a new message, had Inuyasha snapping out of his thoughts and focusing back onto the computer screen. He winced, noticing that Kitten had already messaged him several times while he'd been off in la la land. Oops.

**KuteKittyPaws:** Anyway, Inu, where've you been all day? This is the first time I've seen you on.

**KuteKittyPaws:** …Hello?

**KuteKittyPaws:** Hello? Inu? Did you leave me? :(

Reading that last one, Inuyasha quickly started writing a response, cursing himself for making her think that he'd voluntarily left her.

**ThisPuppyBites:** No baby, I'm still—

Oh shit!_ Backspace, backspace, backspace!_

**ThisPuppyBites:** No Kitten, I'm still here. Sorry, had to take a call. My boss wants me to come in early tomorrow at the garage.

It wasn't a lie; Totosai _had_ called, but about four or so hours previously.

**KuteKittyPaws:** Oh, good. I'm not ready to relinquish you quite yet.

Inuyasha snorted and an amused grin lit his features.

**ThisPuppyBites:** Relinquish me? What, I have to have your permission now to leave? Keh, as if woman!

**KuteKittyPaws:** Yer damn right you do! Because if you leave then that means I have to go back to the horrors of homework and CALCULUS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!

**ThisPuppyBites:** It means you're a fuckin' nerd who stays up late to work on MATH of all things.

**KuteKittyPaws:** Bite me, Puppy.

**ThisPuppyBites:** Anytime, wench. _Anyway_, I wasn't on all day because I had to work late. Totosai forgot to do inventory _again_ so I was stuck doing it. I swear that old codger owes me so much fucking overtime, I have a year's worth of vacation saved up.

**KuteKittyPaws:** Lol. Somehow I don't doubt that since you're always complaining about your old boss and his forgetfulness. If you go anywhere tropical for your vacation, take me with you!

**ThisPuppyBites:** Will I get to see you in a bikini?

**KuteKittyPaws:** Perhaps…if you're a _very_ good boy. ;) Hahaha.

Inuyasha smirked rakishly, a husky, sensuous chuckle escaping past his lips. It wasn't often that his Kitten flirted with him but he always loved it when she did. It hinted that perhaps she wouldn't mind the idea of someday meeting up with him so they could finally talk face to face instead of through text. It made him believe – and hope – that she was interested enough to maybe, possibly, have their friendship turn into something deeper, more serious. Because God knew Inuyasha wanted to. He wanted to meet her, hold her, kiss her. He refused to believe that his Kitten was unattractive. It was impossible, because every time he envisioned her, all he could see was what her personality reflected; someone breathtakingly beautiful.

**ThisPuppyBites:** Keh, who're you calling a _boy?_ I'm ALL MAN and I'm _more_ than happy to prove that to you.

It was a bit more risqué than his usual flirts and he hoped she wouldn't be put out or scared off.

He wasn't disappointed and he outright grinned at her reply.

**KuteKittyPaws:** Well then. I'll be looking forward to that day, my _manly_ Puppy.

Inuyasha chuckled. He could just hear her now, giggling softly to herself at her reply. Before he could type out a response, the faint text at the bottom of the window indicated she was typing something so he waited.

**KuteKittyPaws:** Ugh, it's already after eleven. I think I need to get to bed. I have to get up extra early tomorrow for some help on that calculus assignment since the class starts at nine AM sharp. Sorry, Inu. Wish I could stay on and talk to you longer. :(

Smiling gently, the half-demon was quick to reassure her.

**ThisPuppyBites:** Don't be sorry, Kitten, I understand. Besides, don't hags need their beauty sleep or something?

Inuyasha snickered evilly and outright laughed at her quick retort.

**KuteKittyPaws: **Oh, haha, you asswipe! Perhaps this _hag_ should wear a grandmotherly one-piece swimsuit that reveals absolutely nothing when you take me on that vacation?

Sneaky wench.

**ThisPuppyBites:** Touché. Okay, you're not a hag. You're beautiful. Or at least, that's how I see you.

Inuyasha hit send and sucked in a breath, wondering what she would think of that particular statement. He'd never dared to venture into those waters before, and he was anxious to see her reply. A moment later his window flashed and he released the breath in a whoosh, a relieved smile gracing his features.

**KuteKittyPaws:** (: You know…I really like that sweet side of you. You should show it more often, yeah? Goodnight, Inu. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

_KuteKittyPaws has signed off._

Inuyasha stared at his computer for a moment longer, in a daze, before he abruptly snapped out of it, snatched up his phone and hurriedly sent out a text.

He couldn't seem to get rid of the goofy smile plastered on his face as he hit send.

**-X-**

Beaming joyously, Kagome hummed softly to herself as she brushed out her hair before getting ready to jump between the sheets and catch some z's. She wasn't looking forward to getting up before she actually had to for class, but small sacrifices must be made if she wanted to pass her toughest course. Houjo really was the only option she had…

Her phone suddenly vibrated on her bedside table and she glanced over, wondering who could be texting her this late at night. Setting her brush down, she ambled over and plopped down on her bed, snatching up her cell and sliding her finger across the screen to unlock it. The text had her beaming all over again and a happy giggle bubbled up past her lips before she could stop it. It was short, simple, but it sent a spiral of warmth through her anyway.

**SMS from: Inu  
****11:28 PM**

_Goodnight, Kitten. Sweet dreams. _

Sighing happily, Kagome put her phone on silent and set it back on her table before reluctantly setting her alarm for five AM. Such is the life of a college student, she supposed.

Flicking off her lamp and laying down, the young woman thought about the simple text and smiled again. They had exchanged numbers about half a year ago when Kagome had been complaining one day about having nothing to do between one class and another and she couldn't take her computer with her because it wouldn't fit in her already jam-packed backpack full of books and other materials and she didn't want to lug it around all day either. So Inu had offered that she could text him to pass the time, and feeling that she was comfortable enough with giving what she considered a close friend her number, Kagome had agreed and thus every Tuesday afternoon between her twelve o'clock class and four o'clock class, Kagome occupied herself by swapping texts with her best friend. Even if he was working that afternoon, Inu never failed to reply to her.

She definitely didn't regret the decision, because oftentimes, such as tonight, he'd send her random, sweet little texts that hinted at his softer side and she loved it.

Feeling sleep clawing at the edges of her mind, Kagome released one last content sigh and allowed herself to fall into a deep slumber, where she dreamt dogs with eyes the color of gold.

**-X-**

"Freedom!" Kagome exclaimed as she pretty much burst out of the lecture building, tipping her head back and absorbing the sunshine that cloaked the campus in its warm rays. It was Friday afternoon, the assignment from hell was turned in, and she'd just finished the first and only class of the day. The young woman smiled brightly, thinking that she couldn't wait until later that night. Friday's were her and Inu's movie nights, where they watched the same movie on TV and shared jokes and opinions about it via instant messaging. It was Kagome's favorite part of the week, and the most anticipated. Idly she wondered if her online best friend shared the same feelings.

Her three friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, all giggled at her enthusiasm but they shared the same sentiments. Calculus was the toughest course the four friends shared and it was always a relief when the professor dismissed them for the day. Now they had the rest of the day to themselves, since no one had any previous plans made, and they definitely weren't going to waste this opportunity.

So with that thought in mind, Eri fell into step beside Kagome as they headed to the dining hall to grab a bite to eat and cast as sly smile her way. "So, Kagome," she began and instantly said woman knew there this was headed. "The girls and I were thinking about going out tonight to have a few drinks and loosen up a little. Why don't you come with?"

Yuka and Ayumi adopted expectant looks on their faces and inwardly Kagome sighed. She loved her friends, truly she did, but it was hard to break a routine that had been going on for the better part of a year now. She loved her Friday nights with Inu, watching a movie, talking about nothing in particular, teasing one another and generally just having a good time, even if they were at opposite ends of the town. Plus, Kagome wasn't one for loud, rowdy places and a bar or club tended to be exactly that. The college student much more preferred peaceful nights curled up on the couch with her laptop and maybe a glass of wine…which was pretty much every night, now that she thought about it. Inu was like an addiction, Kagome realized, something – some_one_ – that she just couldn't live without.

Adjusting the strap of her messenger bag on her shoulder, Kagome gave an apologetic smile. "Thanks for the offer, Eri, but I'm—"

"Oh, come_ on_, Kagome," Yuka interrupted with an eye roll, coming up to her other side. "We know you're just gonna go home and talk to that guy on the computer all night long, so why don't you go out and do something for a change? It can't be healthy staying in all the time!"

Kagome's mouth dropped and she stared at her friend. "How did you—?"

This time it was Ayumi who cut her off. "We've known you since grade school, Kagome. There's not much we _don't_ know about you."

Making a face, Kagome leaned away slightly and gave her three friends a wary look. "That's…kinda creepy, guys."

At this Eri and Yuka simultaneously adapted leering looks on their faces and waggled their eyebrows at her.

Kagome giggled and when Ayumi darted in to smack her butt, she outright laughed and danced away to avoid it. They were still laughing when they entered the dining hall and it wasn't until after they purchased their lunch that Eri spoke up again.

"Seriously, Kagome, it's been forever since we've all hung out together because we all have separate majors, and we can take this chance to catch up a little. The only time we _do_ see each other is in calculus since Ayumi, Yuka and I share a dorm together and you have your own place. _Please_ come with us tonight?" She clasped her hands together and widened her eyes, sticking her lip out for better effect.

Before Kagome could respond, the other two leaned in real close and mimicked Eri's stance. "Yeah, Kagome, we miss you! You have the rest of the weekend to be a couch potato and have cybersex with your online fuck buddy, ("What—?! I do not!") why can't you just take this one night to hang out with your _three best friends_ since childhood?" Yuka pleaded, Ayumi nodding solemnly beside her and suddenly Kagome felt trapped.

They were right; it had been a while since the four of them had spent some time together, and she did miss them. But Inu… Kagome sighed aloud that time and she glanced at each girl in turn, indecision tugging at her heart, even though, deep down, she already knew what the answer was.

Now all three of them had the pleading puppy look on their faces and Kagome groaned. Thrusting a hand through her raven hair, the college student glared at her suddenly smiling friends and resisted the urge to throw her caesar salad at their stupid pleading faces. _Conniving bitches._

"_Fine_," she finally relented and closed her eyes in defeat when they erupted in excited squeals and threw their arms around her. She couldn't stop the fond smile that curled her lips as she rolled her eyes. She supposed one night away from her puppy wouldn't hurt. Hopefully he wouldn't be too upset that she wouldn't be there for their weekly movie night.

**-X-**

Closing and locking the door behind him, Inuyasha sighed wearily and winced as he rubbed the back of his neck, kicking his work boots off and tossing his keys onto the small table he kept by the door. Friday's were always the busiest day at work, just like at any other business. A lot of people and families liked to make appointments for Friday or just simply drop by without notice because they wanted to make sure their vehicle was up to par on everything before some long weekend road trip or something, or it was going to be sold, be in a show, whatever. However today the mechanic had a sneaking suspicion the whole damn city of Tokyo was at the garage today and as a result, he ended up working late with clean up and paperwork. Plus he'd had to skip lunch to keep up with the hectic pace and he was so looking forward to popping in a pizza and plopping down in front of his TV with his trusty laptop.

Smiling at the thought, the half demon shed the upper part of his work uniform, revealing a simple white wife beater and ambled into the kitchen to preheat the oven and dig through the freezer for a frozen pizza. It was definitely later than usual when he and his Kitten started their movie dates, and he hoped she wouldn't be too upset or worried. He knew how his best friend could worry about him when he didn't show up when he was supposed to, and it never failed to leave him feeling warm and fuzzy, as stupid as that sounded.

Stepping out of the kitchen, Inuyasha eyed the direction in which his bathroom was located but decided to head to his desk instead, wanting to reassure his Kitten before he took a shower. Waking up his 'puter from sleep mode, he wasn't surprised to find a window already flashing on his screen with messages from her and he smiled. He was right; she was such a worrywart.

**KuteKittyPaws:** Hey sexy!

**KuteKittyPaws:** Hello? Are you there?

**KuteKittyPaws:** Is everything okay? Did something happen?

**KuteKittyPaws:** I hope you're alright. Please let me know ASAP?

Sitting down, the silver-haired dog demon quickly tapped away on the keyboard, hating himself for making his Kitten worry so much.

**-X-**

**ThisPuppyBites:** I'm alright, Kitten. I just had to work late today, is all. It was busier than usual and I wasn't able to leave until twenty minutes ago.

Standing in front of her mirror, wearing nothing but a towel, Kagome paused running the brush through her damp hair as she heard the familiar and much welcomed ding coming from her computer and she instantly darted over to her computer. She breathed a sigh of relief at Inu's reply and she smiled, sitting down to type out her response. It was nearing 8:30 PM, half an hour before she had to meet the girls at the bar they'd decided on, and she'd been worried she wouldn't be able to talk to him at least for a little while before she had to leave.

**KuteKittyPaws:** I'm glad you're alright! You had me so worried!

Inuyasha smiled and went to reply but before he could another message popped up.

**KuteKittyPaws:** You idiot, why didn't you text me or something?! That way I wouldn't have to worry so much! _Stupid!_

Golden eyes stared wide eyed at the screen, wondering how someone could switch between moods so easily. One minute she was relieved and grateful, and the next she was yelling at him for making her worry. He snorted, shaking his head. Only his Kitten…

**ThisPuppyBites:** Okay, okay, next time I'll be sure to text Her Royal Highness when I'm running late so she doesn't have to worry her pretty little head off and give herself a coronary. All right?

**KuteKittyPaws:** That's _Your Majesty_ and she would thank you for your kindhearted thoughtfulness.

Inuyasha could just imagine the grin spreading across her face right now and he snorted in amusement.

**ThisPuppyBites:** Smartass.

**KuteKittyPaws:** My ass thanks you for acknowledging its intellect.

Chuckling, the mechanic shook his head and refrained from commented on what a nice ass it probably was.

**ThisPuppyBites:** Anyway, _Your Majesty, _I went ahead and reviewed the TV earlier at work when I had the scant time and there doesn't seem to be anything good on, so why don't you go ahead and pick something on Netflix we haven't seen yet while I take a quick shower. Won't be long.

That said – or typed, whatever – Inuyasha began to stand up when not a second later a message from his Kitten appeared and he frowned at its contents.

**KuteKittyPaws:** Wait!

Slowly sitting back down, he cocked his head to the side and tapped out a reply.

**ThisPuppyBites: **Yeah?

**KuteKittyPaws:** Um, about that…I can't watch a movie tonight.

His frown deepened and the dog ears atop his head drooped low in disappointment. He'd been looking forward to tonight all day long, and now she tells him that they can't have their date?

**ThisPuppyBites:** Well why the hell not?

He winced; he hadn't meant for that question to sound so harsh, and hoped she wouldn't get offended or anything.

**KuteKittyPaws:** I'm sorry Inu, but I promised some friends that I'd go out with them tonight since we haven't hung out together in a while. I tried to tell them I had plans, but they pretty much begged me to go. Besides, I do miss them. I've known them forever.

Biting back the pathetic whine that threatened to escape, Inuyasha heaved a heavy sigh and stared dejectedly at his computer screen. He could understand where she was coming from, really. His friend Miroku who he'd known since he was just a pup was always trying to get him to come out with him and his girlfriend Sango on the weekends but he always blew them off to talk with his Kitten instead. He did feel a little guilty whenever he did, and even though he'd known the lecherous man nearly his whole life, Kitten had somehow become the most important person in his life to him and he wanted to take every opportunity to talk to her, spend time with her.

Did that mean that she valued her friends more over him? The thought had his chest constricting slightly and he bit his lip, that damn whine bubbling up in his throat and threatening to escape. No, Inuyasha refused to believe that. He believed their relationship was special, that they had a connection that ran deeper than just simple online buddies, and he knew that Kitten felt the same way.

Apparently he'd been silent for too long, because Kitten messaged him again after reading it he wanted to reach in through the computer screen and wrap his arms around her.

**KuteKittyPaws:** Inu? Please don't be mad. I'm so sorrrrryyyy! :(

**ThisPuppyBites:** No, Kitten, I'm not mad, okay? No sad face! I hate it when you're sad.

**KuteKittyPaws:** So you don't mind…? I know we do this every Friday…

**ThisPuppyBites:** No, I don't mind. (Actually, he did.) I understand. You should be able to hang out with your friends tonight and not have to put up with me and my asshole personality.

On the other side of the connection, Kagome laughed, relieved he wasn't mad and her guilt abated somewhat.

**KuteKittyPaws:** You're not an asshole! …Okay, well maybe sometimes…

**ThisPuppyBites:** Hey!

**KuteKittyPaws:** Kidding! Lol, you're so easy to tease. ;D

**ThisPuppyBites:** Bite me, wench.

**KuteKittyPaws:** Anytime, puppy. Anyway, I need to finish getting dressed and head out soon. I'm supposed to meet them at some bar at nine o'clock and it's already 8:45.

**ThisPuppyBites:** Getting dressed, huh? Are you naked?

**KuteKittyPaws:** Actually, I _am_ naked…

Inuyasha's jaw dropped as he stared wide eyed at the screen, his fingers frozen above the keyboard.

**KuteKittyPaws:** …under my clothes.

Oh, that little…!

**ThisPuppyBites:** Why you little…!

Kagome cackled gleefully. Inuyasha: 37, Kagome: 38. She was actually still in her towel, but he didn't need to know that. It was always fun to tease him like that.

**KuteKittyPaws:** You know you love me. (:

Inuyasha sucked in a breath as he read that message and his heart fluttered a little in his chest. She didn't know how close to truth that statement really was.

**ThisPuppyBites:** Keh. I tolerate you, wench.

**KuteKittyPaws:** Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that. Okay, I really need to go this time. Maybe when I get back, if you're still on, we can talk for a while?

His face softened and one side of Inuyasha's mouth quirked up as he typed out his response. He could never deny her his time, even if he was dead tired.

**ThisPuppyBites:** Of course, Kitten. I don't have to work tomorrow, so I should be on. Be safe, you hear? Bars can get fucking rowdy. And stay away from drunken men. And don't drink too much. And take a cab home!

Giggling while she read his message, Kagome felt something warm flow through her as he openly worried about her. He didn't show it often, but the young woman loved it when he fretted over her. It showed that he deeply cared for her wellbeing, just as she cared for his, and he didn't want her to get hurt or get into some kind of trouble.

**KuteKittyPaws:** I promise to be careful. The bar scene isn't exactly my thing, so I'll probably end up leaving early anyway and fake a headache or something. Don't you go and talk to any other girls while I'm gone, got it?!

Inuyasha smirked, deciding he liked it when his Kitten got all possessive. Because he sure as hell was possessive of her. He meant it when he'd said stay away from drunken men. He didn't want any other male hitting on or touching what was his or heads would roll.

**ThisPuppyBites:** Nah. Who else would be able to put up with me?

**KuteKittyPaws:** Hm…this is true. Okay, I really need to go this time. Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone, okay? (: Bye for now, Inu! 3

_KuteKittyPaws has signed off._

Inuyasha stared at the computer screen for a moment longer then heaved a sigh and sat back in his hair, thrusting a clawed hand through his silver hair. "Easier said than done."

Making a face, he stood up and went back to his kitchen to pop his late dinner into the oven before heading to the bathroom to finally take that much needed shower.

**-X-**

It was nearing midnight and Kagome was officially _not_ having the time of her life. As predicted, the bar was loud, rowdy, foul smelling, and in the few hours that she's been here, six men, two of which she was pretty sure had just recently gotten out of prison they looked so rough, had tried to buy her a drink. Thankfully all six times one of the girls had been sitting beside her and so, as previously discussed if such a thing were to happen, she calmly explained that she was there with her _girlfriend _and wrapped her arm around her friend's waist.

The lie worked every time and she was able to peacefully enjoy her virgin piña colada. However, the next time a man was stupid enough to approach her with the same question, she wasn't so sure she'd be as lucky. Eri, Ayumi and Yuka, who had failed to tell her before coming here that the bar also had a small dance floor, had disappeared into the crowd, leaving Kagome alone at the bar to fend off any potential creepers by herself. Honestly, she couldn't blame them for leaving her. She hadn't wanted to come in the first place, so really it was to be expected that all she wanted to do was sit there and observe instead of go out and dance.

Granted, all four of them had sat and talked for the first two hours, caught up with each other and generally had a good time joking around and such, but apparently that's not all her three oftentimes pushy friends had in mind. They had all tried numerous times to get her to come out on the dance floor, but Kagome had been adamant on staying right where she was, nursing her nonalcoholic beverage and stating that she was enjoying herself simply by watching them dance drunkenly together and giggle like the innocent schoolgirls they used to be. The three of them could never hold their liquor very well, which was why Kagome had decided to stay sober and make sure they all made it home safely. Besides, she wasn't much of a drinker to begin with anyway so it wasn't that much of a loss.

Taking another sip of her colada, Kagome, donned in a pale yellow camisole, jean skirt and her favorite pair of cowgirl boots, scanned the crowed in search of her three intoxicated friends and frowned when she couldn't catch sight of them. It worried her slightly because the floor honestly wasn't all that big and she could easily see the other end of the bar through the crowd. Maybe they all decided to take a bathroom break? Wait, no, that can't be possible. The bathroom was right next to the bar, so Kagome would have seen them had that been the case. Shit, had that up and abandoned her? The more the black haired woman thought about it, the more likely it became and the more annoyed she began to feel. Those three had a tendency to make really stupid decisions while drunk, and going home with complete strangers definitely fit into that category. Sure, a lot of people made stupid decisions while inebriated but when it came to her friends, they were in a whole different league altogether.

Grumbling under her breath about unreliable, deserting friends, Kagome swept the dance floor one more time in hopes of catching the three drunken women and in the process she locked gazes momentarily with a pair of ice blue eyes that belonged to a roguish looking man with dark hair that was leaning casually against the far wall.

A rather unpleasant chill crawled along her spine as a small gasp escaped her mouth. Hastily she looked away, not wanting the guy to think that it was an invitation to come over and talk or something. Biting her lip, she continued to scan the floor and discreetly glanced in that direction again, relaxing a little to see that the man had disappeared.

_That was weird,_ Kagome thought and finally giving up hope on finding her unreliable friends, she sighed heavily, annoyed, and turned around to pay for her drink and leave. It was pointless to stay any longer if she was here by herself. Reaching into her skirt pocket, Kagome fished around for her money, and when she couldn't find any, the color slowly drained from her face. Oh no…had she forgotten it at home? Panicking, she hastily dug around in her other pockets, thinking that perhaps she'd placed it somewhere else, but all that turned up was her license and her phone.

The girls had offered to pay her cover for her as a thank you for joining them tonight, so she hadn't thought about the issue of money until now. Crap, what was she going to do?! Lifting her head, Kagome's eyes widened upon seeing the bartender directly before her, one eyebrow lifted and an expectant look on his face.

"Are you gonna pay or what, miss?"

Kagome swallowed heavily. "I—I—"

"You can put it on my tab."

Jumping just about a foot off of her stool, Kagome gasped and spun around to find the man from earlier sitting on the stool beside her, those ice blue eyes staring into her own startled ones and a rakish smirk gracing his lips. His black hair was up in a ponytail and his complexion was dark, as if he spent a lot of time in the sun.

Another shiver crawled along her spine like icy fingers and goosebumps erupted on her flesh. Taking a calming breath, Kagome forced herself to stare into those blue eyes as she replied. "Oh, that's—that's very nice of you, but—"

"I insist." His voice was low, husky, and Kagome suddenly had the urge to run very far away, very fast.

"But—"

"I'd take him up on his offer, lady," the bartender suddenly cut in and Kagome turned her head to gape at him. He shrugged. "It looks to me like you don't have the means to pay for that drink, and I can tell just by lookin' at ya that you ain't the type to just up and run." He shrugged again and wiped down the counter as he waited for her reply.

Kagome winced, knowing that he was right. She would never do that. So, it looked like her only option left was to let tall, dark and creepy pay for her. She sighed and nodded tightly. "'Kay. Go ahead."

"Smart choice," he tender commented and headed off to the cash register.

Biting her lip, the young woman turned to her savior and stared over his shoulder, unable to meet his eyes. "Thanks," she said shortly before standing up and hastily brushing past him toward the exit, eager to leave the bar and the man's presence. She didn't know what it was about him, but he gave her the serious creeps.

Walking out of the establishment and into the night, Kagome felt a little better now that she could breathe in the fresh air and she took a deep, cleansing breath, releasing it in a sigh as her earlier irritation started to come back. She didn't have any money for a cab, goddamnit, and it was at least four blocks to her apartment. So that meant the only option she had was to wait for the late night transit bus to make its round in this part of the city, but unfortunately that wouldn't until for another twenty minutes. Typical.

Heaving an annoyed sigh, resisting the urge to pout, Kagome wrapped her arms around herself and walked cross the street to the bus stop to wait. If she was lucky, her friend Shippou would be on rotation tonight. He wouldn't have a problem with letting her on without a passport or fee since she saw him every day when she took the bus to her classes.

Feeling a tad miserable and abandoned, Kagome huddled in on herself as she waited, cursing herself for nothing thinking to bring a jacket or something. While the night itself wasn't reasonably nice, when the wind blew it was brisk and had Kagome thinking that perhaps she could wait inside the bar until the bus got here.

Immediately, though, she dismissed that idea when she remembered that creepy guy with the blue eyes. No, she wanted to stay as far away from him as possible so she couldn't go back inside, no matter how cold she was. So she sucked it up and hunched her shoulders, staring longingly down the street, wishing that time would speed up and it was 12:30 already. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her phone to see what time it was exactly, but when she pushed the power button to bring her screen life, nothing happened.

Her eyebrow twitched. "You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled through clenched teeth, glaring down at the device in her hand. Great. She'd forgotten to charge her phone today when she got home after lunch.

A sudden bout of hopelessness swept over her and out of nowhere Kagome had the urge to cry. First she had to cancel her weekly movie night with Inu because her friends wanted to go out, then said friends disappear on her without notifying her, she had to have some creepy guy pay for her drink, she had no money for a cab, she was waiting in the cold for the damn bus to arrive, and now her phone was dead. Could this night get any worse? She closed her eyes and fought back the tears that threatened to escape.

Apparently it could because when she opened them again, Mr. Creepy was standing across the street from the bus stop, hands in his pockets and staring directly at her. Kagome's stomach dropped, a feeling of dread washing over her. She had a very bad feeling about that man and it only intensified when he pushed back from the building wall he was leaning against and casually, slowly, started crossing the street.

Uh oh. Eyes widening, Kagome frantically looked around for an escape, something to hide in or to separate them when her eyes landed on a telephone booth a little ways down the street and without another thought she quickly made a beeline for it, not looking back to see if her was following her. The feeling of eyes drilling into the back of her head told her he was.

Hastening her pace, Kagome was practically running by the time she made it to the booth and she shut herself inside, wishing the door had a lock on it. She pressed herself against the back wall, staring fearfully through the glass as who she now deemed as her stalker loitered around the bus stop for a minute, and then nonchalantly began walking down the street, hands still in his pockets – toward the phone booth.

Heart pounding against her ribcage, Kagome looked around the small space, hoping she might be able to find something to defend herself with should things take a turn for the worse, something she desperately hoped wouldn't happen. The only things she found was an old phone book, a few pens tucked into a small cubby, and eighty seven cents lying discarded on top of the telephone case. Maybe if she swung the phone book hard enough at his face, or stuck one of the pens in his eye, she could possibly get away but something told her that the first one would probably only piss him off and she wouldn't be able to even get close to his face to stab an eye with a pen.

Swallowing the lump in her throat that was making it hard to breathe, Kagome eyed the change sitting innocently in front of her and darted her gaze to the side to track the creeper's progress. She stifled a scream when she saw him right outside the telephone booth, not looking at her but instead facing the street, his face expressionless as he just stood there almost patiently…as if he were waiting to use the phone himself.

Trembling now, Kagome bit back the sobs in her throat and snatched the change from the top of the case before feeding them into the change slot of the phone, hoping it would be enough, praying that she'd be able to get through. With shaking hands she picked up the receiver and without thinking her fingers dialed a number she had long ago memorized, her eyes once more darting outside to watch the blue eyed man stare blankly at the street.

_Please, please, please…_

**-X-**

Releasing a jaw cracking yawn and wearing nothing but a pair of old jeans, Inuyasha plopped back down on his couch and bit down on his third slice of pizza, staring dispassionately at his TV where a man was quite brutally dismembering some woman with a chainsaw. He couldn't remember what the movie was called, and quite frankly he didn't really care. Without Kitten to talk to during the film, trading jokes back and forth and criticizing the actors on pretty much everything, Inuyasha found that he wouldn't quite get into the plot as he would have normally. Damn, but he never realized how fucking boring his nights were without having his Kitten to occupy him and make him laugh. Just when the hell had he become so dependent on her?

"I'm so fucking whipped," he mumbled to himself and took a swig of his beer, finishing it off and heaving a heavy sigh afterward. Looking at the clock for god knows how many times that night, Inuyasha growled slightly at the time of 12:28 AM. Damn. Kitten had never texted him, so he supposed she probably went straight to bed when she got home. He hoped she got home okay, anyway. Being outside after dark if you were a woman was always dangerous, no matter what part of the city you were in.

Several times now he'd given in to the urge to shoot her a text asking if she got home alright but she'd never relied to any. It definitely worried him, but then again there was always the possibility that her phone was on silent, or perhaps it was turned off, or maybe she was asleep and simply didn't hear it go off. Whatever the case, it still left Inuyasha on edge and he didn't like not knowing if she was okay or not.

Growling to himself and glaring at the television as if willing it to spontaneously combust, the half demon suddenly stood up and turned off the device, deciding that worrying was getting him absolutely nowhere and that he might as well go to bed. She'll probably text him in the morning or something, or send him a message online, and everything will be as it should be.

With that thought in mind, he turned off the kitchen light and started toward his bedroom when his phone started to vibrate in his hand and he paused to stare down at the screen. Frowning at the unfamiliar number, Inuyasha hesitated for a second before touching the answer button and bringing it up to his face.

"Hello?"

"…_I-Inu?"_

Immediately all the color drained from his face, his eyes rounding impossibly wide and he instantly knew who was on the other end of the line.

"Wha…_Kitten?_"

What sounded like a relieved sob came through the speaker and Inuyasha's ears flattened, a stricken look plastered onto his face. Shit, was she crying?! A few more seconds passed when she didn't say anything and he was just about to open his mouth and demand what the hell was going on when her voice, small and slightly terrified, stopped him dead in his tracks and sent a healthy dose of fear shooting through him.

"_I'm-I'm scared, Inu. Please…"_

**-X-**

Hanging up the receiver with shaking hands, Kagome sucked in a slow, steady breath in an attempt to calm herself down a little, wiling her heartbeat to resume its natural pace and for her body to stop shaking. Wrapping her arms around herself once more, she hesitantly glanced outside again and wasn't quite sure what to feel when she didn't see Mr. Creepy standing outside the phone booth. Kagome know knew that that didn't mean he wasn't around. She'd quickly realized he was sneaky and for all she knew he could be hiding in the shadows or something, waiting for her to come out and leave herself vulnerable. Kagome swallowed thickly and as much as she wanted to stay inside the booth all night, she knew that it ultimately wouldn't do her any good and so steeling herself, she slowly slid open the glass door and stepped out into the chilly night, the wind brushing her hair away from her face. Cinnamon eyes scanned the darkness around her as she made her way back to the bus stop, her footsteps hurried. Reaching the glass enclosure, Kagome took another deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves, knowing that it wouldn't solve anything to panic now. Inu was on his way here now to pick her up and take her home, and then everything would be okay.

After a minute or two of deep breathing and thinking about how Inu's deep, reassuring voice had sounded over the phone, Kagome was able to relax somewhat and she opened her eyes—

—to find ice blue ones staring back at her.

This time she couldn't quite stop the startled cry that escaped her lips.

**-X-**

Inuyasha gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white and he was pretty sure he was speeding, but at that point he really didn't five a flying fuck. In his opinion every second counted and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to his Kitten just because he was obeying the speed limit. For the second time he replayed their conversation over in his head and a dark growl rumbled in his chest, his eyes narrowing as his foot pressed a little harder on the accelerator.

"_I'm—I'm scared, Inu. Please…"_

_His eyebrows snapped low over his eyes as his upper lip pulled back over his teeth, revealing sharp fangs. "Tell me what's wrong, Kitten. Why are you scared? What's happening?" His voice was a low growl, thinking that if his Kitten was in danger, there would be hell to pay._

_There was a pause on the other end, one long enough to have Inuyasha clench his other hand into a tight fist, his claws biting into his palm and puncturing the flesh. Finally she answered, her voice tiny as if she was afraid to speak any louder. Which could not be good. _

"_I'm being followed by this guy and he's really creeping me out, Inu. He's giving be bad vibes and I'm scared he's waiting for me to come out so he can…" She trailed off and he heard a delicate sniffle. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was going to say and it nearly made him see red._

_Forcing himself to calm down, not wanting to frighten her even more than she already was, Inuyasha inhaled sharply and he nodded curtly to himself. Of course there was only one thing to do and even if she disagreed he'd still do it. _

"_Okay, baby, here's what I want you to do. You need to find someplace, a shop or something, that's still open and go inside. I'm going to come get you, all right? Just tell me where it is and I'll be there as fast as I can." As he was saying his, Inuyasha had tugged a tank top over his head and was shoving his feet into his boots, all the while cradling his phone against his shoulder. "Get your phone out and get ready to call the police if something happens before I get there." He suddenly frowned. "What are you calling from?" He grabbed his keys and was out the door in the next second, not even bothering to take the extra second to lock his door. _

"_I'm calling from a payphone. My phone died." _

_Oh. That's why she hadn't returned any of his texts. Fuck. "Okay. No problem. Just get inside somewhere, now, so you're not out in the open. Where are you?" Inuyasha hopped into his truck and started it up, put it into drive and peeled down the street, tires squealing._

_There was another pause, and what she said next made him curse. "The only thing that's open is the bar I went to tonight and I'd really rather not go back inside because that's where Mr. Creepy came from." _

"_Shit. Okay, understandable. Alright, is there anything around that you can stand in so you're not so visible? Like a bus stop, or something. Anything." Inuyasha ran through a red light and didn't give a damn._

"_Actually, there is a bus stop here. Um, it's at the corner of Broadway and Sheridan." She paused again and this time it was as if she were hesitating. "Um, there's an…adult store across the street from me."_

_Inuyasha would have smiled had the situation not been so grim. She was probably blushing right now. "I know where that is. Just sit tight, okay baby? I'm on my way now; I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay?"_

"_O-Okay. Please hurry, Inu." Her voice was shaky and his grip tightened on his phone._

"_I will, Kitten. I promise." _

That had been about five minutes ago and even going as fast as he was, he still had another five or so minutes to go. His Kitten was probably terrified out of her mind with some scumbag motherfucker following her around, planning on doing god knows what to her, plans that Inuyasha had every intention of putting to a halt. He hated to admit it, but he'd never been as scared in his life as he was right now. He was a demon, goddammit, albeit a half one, a demon's didn't get scared. He might get looked down at by full blooded demons, or scorned at by humans, but he was still stronger than the average man and he could definitely hold his own in a rough and tumble.

And if it came to blows, he was _more_ than happy to deliver his own to the fucker who dared play around with and frighten his girl.

Another dangerous growl rumbled through his chest as he finally took the turn onto the street that would take him to the corner of Broadway and Sheridan. It wasn't necessarily a bad area, but because of the bar it tended to attract a variety of people, people that Inuyasha tended to avoid at all costs. Because every once in a while, there was that one dirtbag with less than honorable intentions and unfortunately, his Kitten had gotten tangled up in the bastard's web.

Golden eyes instantly zoomed in on the bus stop right where she said it's be, on the corner of two of the busiest streets in the daytime, and once more blowing through a red light, he slowed down and came to a stop in front of the adult store she'd mentioned earlier, putting his truck in park and wasting no time in exiting. However the sight that met him had his ears pinning flat against his head a vicious snarl to erupt from his mouth. His hands curled into tight fists and without another thought he stalked across the street, murder flashing in his amber eyes.

**-X-**

Kagome instantly took a step back but the glass wall of the bus stop prevented her from going any farther. Biting back a whimper, she slid along the wall toward the end so she wasn't in the same enclosed space as the dark haired creeper. Her heart threatened to pound out of her chest when he tracked her movement with his eyes, then followed her out of the bus stop.

Shaking once again, she kept her eyes on him and only felt a little better when she was out in the open again. With every stop he took forward she took one back, thinking that soon he was probably going to get tired of this little game their played and carry out what he had planned in that insidious brain of his.

He smirked and something brown and furry moved behind him. Dropping her gaze, Kagome's eyes widened as she spotted a tail swaying back and forth behind him. _He's—he's a wolf demon,_ she realized fearfully and she broke out in a cold sweat. No wonder he'd found her so easily all those times. He could probably smell her a mile away.

_Oh god, Inu, where are you?_ she mentally asked as she continued to back away from him.

"C'mon, now, don't be like that," he said breezily and suddenly he was right in front of her and she cried out in alarm. His hand wrapped around her wrist and instantly Kagome fought him, tugging to free her wrist, alternating between banging her free hand against his chest and trying to pry his fingers loose, but he held firm. No doubt he probably thought her fist slamming into his chest were mere kitten swats.

"Let me go!" she screamed, hoping that if she made enough noise someone would hear her cries and rush to help her. It was unlikely since the streets were deserted and last call for the bar wasn't for another few hours, but still, she was as loud as she could be under the circumstances, hoping, praying for a miracle.

The wolf demon chuckled and tisked her as if scolding a naughty child. "Now, now, none of that." Easily he caught her other wrist in his grasp and yanked her arms behind her back, pressing her body close against him as a positively evil smile crept up onto his tanned features. "That's better, don't you think? Squirm all you want, beautiful, all you're doing is making me hard." He chuckled again and fear seized Kagome's form, tears spilling down her cheeks as she stared wide eyed up at her captor. Indeed she could feel something pressing into her thigh and panic swept through her.

"S-stop it! _Help me!_" Even though all it was doing was exciting him even more, Kagome fought with everything she had, kicking his legs, biting his arms, bringing her knees up to catch him in the balls but he swiftly dodged all of her attempts and seemed happy to just stand there while she fought against him and he most likely was if that hard rod against her thigh was anything to go by.

Sobbing openly now, Kagome was just about to make another attempt at kneeing him in the balls for all she was worth when he suddenly frowned darkly and lifted his head up, glaring over her head and sniffing the air a few times.

"I smell dog," he announced and she stared with a look akin to something between fear and puzzlement.

_What—_

She never got a chance to finish her thought.

The wolf demon chose that moment to turn his head and a hard fist came flying out of nowhere, smashing into her captor's face with enough force to break a few bones and sure enough blood immediately spurted out from the broken appendage and the grip on her wrists vanished.

Freed, Kagome stumbled backward and watched in horrified wonderment as her stalker cursed violently and made to deliver his own blow to his attacker, but never got the chance. The same fist came flying back with vengeful purpose and this time connected with the wolf's jaw. Kagome winced at the loud cracking noise she heard and silently watched as the blow knocked the bastard off his feet and into the building behind them, cracking his head against the hard brick and slumping to the ground in a bloody, unmoving lump, unconscious.

Kagome spared her captor one last glance and finally turned to greet her savior, immediately knowing how it was once she saw him.

Brilliant golden eyes stared back at her, full of worry and fear, both for her, she realized and more tears spilled from her eyes to trail down her cheeks.

"Inu," she croaked and suddenly his arms were around her and she was sobbing into his chest, her hands clutching fistfuls of his shirt as her entire frame shook with heady relief.

He came for her. He kept his promise.

Holding her tightly to his chest, feeling her tears soak into his shirt, Inuyasha buried his nose in her hair and inhaled sharply, thankful she was alright, that she was unharmed and safe in his arms. God, but he'd been so scared when he'd seen her in that bastard's grasp. The minute he stepped out of his truck he'd smelt the stench of wolf and knew the situation had gone from bad to worse. Being one hundred times stronger than her, the damn wolf could have easily done a number things to her against her will and there was nothing she could have done to stop it. Thank god he'd arrived when he did, otherwise who knew what might have happened.

Squeezing his eyes shut tight, Inuyasha banished those types of thoughts from his head and squeezed her to him, emitting what he hoped was a soothing rumble from his chest. It always helped his niece Rin to relax enough to go to sleep when she was being stubborn, and he hoped it had the same effect on his Kitten.

They stood there for several minutes, just holding each other, grateful for the other's presence until Inuyasha decided it wasn't a good idea to stick around any longer in case the fucker came to and with his arm tightly around her waist, he guided her to his truck and helped her into the passenger's side, making sure she was buckled in before heading around to the driver's seat.

They were both silent as Inuyasha aimlessly drove around with no destination in mind, patiently waiting for her to regain her bearings and give him directions to her place. He was only driving for five minutes when her soft voice reached his ears, her apartment address, and he only nodded before turning on his blinker and hanging a right at the next light.

Still neither one of them said a word as he navigated the streets and Inuyasha took the opportunity to sneak a few glances at his quiet passenger. She was staring straight head out the windshield with her hands folded in her lap, her magnificent brown eyes red and puffy from crying and her cheeks were flushed becomingly with a soft shade of pink. Hair the color of a raven's wing tumbled down to her mid back, looking soft and thick and holy shit he wanted to run his fingers through it.

His hands flexed on the steering wheel and he forced his eyes forward again. _I was right,_ Inuyasha thought almost dazedly, remembering his belief that her appearance reflected her personality as one side of his mouth kicking up into a barely noticeable half smile. His Kitten really was beautiful, even sitting there now with red puffy eyes and tear tracks staining her cheeks. Part of him still couldn't believe that she was actually sitting right there next to him, in his truck, and he was taking her home. How many times had he dreamed of this moment? Granted, the actual meeting face to face had been under very different circumstances, but all the same he was fucking ecstatic that it was finally happening.

He flicked the left turning signal on and actually stopped at the next red light this time instead of flying through it. He supposed he'd been lucky those last two times and decided that he'd tempted fate enough for one night. Stealing another glance at her, a concerned frown etched onto his features at the way her eyes were closed and small frown was marring the space between those beautiful chocolate eyes. Was she in pain? Or perhaps she was remembering the horrible chain of events that had led to here and now. Whatever the case, the golden eyed mechanic bit back the whine that wanted to escape, feeling helpless, wanted to do something to help ease her pain, and focused on the road again, realizing the light was green – how long had it been like that…? – and turning down the street that her apartment was on. Apparently she lived in a brownstone because that's all he saw as he cruised leisurely down the street, waiting for her to signal which one was hers.

It wasn't long at all she told him to slow down and he coasted to a stop in front of one of the older brownstone buildings. Without a word Inuyasha cut the engine, exited the vehicle and walked around to the other side to open her door and then promptly wrap his arm around her waist when her feet touched the ground. If she minded she didn't show it, and the silver haired half demon suspected that wasn't the case at all as she subtlety leaned into his side. He gave her waist a squeeze as they climbed the concrete steps to the double doors of the complex, and the whole way up Inuyasha was trying to come up with an excuse to stay in her presence for just a bit longer. He'd dreamed of this moment for so long, he wasn't going to be satisfied with a mere ten minutes with her.

When they reached the landing and Kagome began to dig through her pockets, presumably looking for her keys, Inuyasha reluctantly let go of her waist and thrust his hands into his pockets, watching dejectedly as she unlocked the door and the heavy wood swung open. When Kitten didn't immediately go inside, instead hesitated with her hand on the doorknob, he allowed his hopes to lift up a little, watching the way she bit her lip and slowly lifted her caramel gaze up to his own. Their eyes locked, and he couldn't help the way his heart fluttered at the cautious hope that glittered in those orbs. Maybe she felt the same way and didn't want him to go? Maybe she wanted to be with him a little while longer?

Several seconds of them just staring at each other went by, and then finally his Kitten's soft voice reached his ears, causing them to flick and draw her gaze upward briefly.

"Do you…want to come in for a bit?" She suddenly blushed and ducked her head, once again biting down on that full lip and Inuyasha discovered that he watched to replace her teeth with his own. "I don't…wanna be alone," she added in a voice just above a whisper and if it hadn't been for his sensitive hearing he never would have heard it.

_God, she's fucking adorable. _Resisting the urge to gather her into his arms and never let her go, he lowered his head and tried to catch her gaze with his own, offering an easy going grin when he succeeding, wanting her to be more comfortable around her. "Yeah," he said lowly, his voice coming out as a bit husky.

He was rewarded with a smile that lit up her face and it was then and there that Inuyasha decided that he was in love. Before he met her, he might have thought he was, but now…now he was damn sure that he could not live without this woman, without her smile, her voice, those expressive eyes, those long, shapely legs that he wanted wrapped around his—

"Thanks," his Kitten whispered and he snapped out of his less than pure thoughts. Mentally cursing, telling himself that now was _not_ the time to be thinking those types of thoughts, he followed her inside, up a flight of stairs and down a short hallway where the door to her apartment was situated on the right. Once inside, he shut the door behind him and she uttered a soft "excuse me" before disappearing down the hall and what he suspected was her bedroom.

Inuyasha took the time to look around her place and a slow smile graced his lips. Her kitchen was off to the left, the living room to the right, and the hallway straight ahead. It was clean, simple, and totally his Kitten. Toeing off his boots, he wanted into the living space and plopped down on the sofa. It didn't surprise him at all how completely at home he felt here, how comfortable he was with her scent surrounding him.

The sound of running water altered him to the fact that Kitten was in the shower and his mood quite suddenly took a nosedive. He scowled as he remembered how that fucking wolf demon had been pressed against her, getting his foul stench all over her and he hadn't failed to detect the hint of male arousal as well and he'd barely been able to contain his rage. He hated how it had clung to her form all the way here but he'd deigned not to comment on it, not wanting to remind her that he wasn't all human.

This brought him to another worry he'd had before he met his Kitten. Inuyasha had been so scared that she'd be frightened or disgusted of his half breed status, not one or the other. Sure, he remembered their previous discussions about demons and what she thought about them, but there was still a part of him that had been fearful she would scorn him for his ears, claws or silver hair. He was thankful that didn't seem to be the case at all, recalling how she'd voluntarily leaned into him earlier, the way she had clung to him outside next to the bus stop.

The thing he valued the most though, he surmised, was her trust in him. She had trusted him enough to call him up and ask to come get her. To protect her from that bastard. The thought that he was the first one his Kitten had thought of made him feel warm all over and a goofy smile to spread across his features, all thoughts of stupid wolf demons and fears of being rejected pushed from his mind.

So caught up in his thoughts Inuyasha failed to notice the shower shutting off, the soft click of a door closing, and it was only when his Kitten's scent was suddenly ten times stronger and tinged with a hint of vanilla did he come out of his musings and turn his head to find her standing next to the couch donned in faded blue jeans and a pink tank top. Her hair was still damp and curling around her shoulders, her face was flushed and her brown eyes were wide, soft and glittering and fuck she was gorgeous. Inuyasha was aware he was staring but didn't give a damn and apparently so did she because she suddenly bit her lip again, damn near driving him mad, and lowered her eyes, a small yet genuine smile curling her full lips.

"Hi," he said huskily and cleared his throat. She had to be aware of the effect she had on him. How could she not.

"Hey," she returned ambled over to sit herself next to him, tucking her bare feet underneath her. She was silent for another minute, before turning her gaze back to him, her eyes filled with gratitude. "I…thank you," she began, "for coming to get me. If-if you hadn't…" Kagome trailed off and she sucked in a breath, her eyes shining suspiciously bright and Inuyasha acted without thinking.

Closing the distance between them, he reached out and pulled her into his arms, loving the way she immediately curled into him, burying her face in his shoulder and wrapping her own arms around his waist. "Shh," he rumbled, finally able to run his clawed hands through her black hair. "'Course I'd come for you, Kitten. How could I not? You're…you're important to me." He closed his eyes and took in her scent, his nose in her hair, hoping that confession wasn't too much more her.

He felt her smile against his shoulder so apparently it wasn't. "Me too," she said. Kagome paused, then giggled softly. "Important to me, I mean." Pause. "You are. Um."

Inuyasha chuckled. "I'm glad." He gave her one last squeeze and reluctantly pulled away, instantly missing her warmth as she detached herself from him and sat back, her face flushed a becoming red. And before he could stop himself he lifted a hand and brushed his knuckles against her soft cheek, enjoying the way her eyes widened and her blush deepened.

Then he realized what he was doing and he dropped his hand but didn't look away. "Sorry," he murmured. "I just…" He just what? Hell if he knew.

"It's okay," Kagome assured him with a soft, shy smile. She blinked and suddenly her scent was laced with a bit of nervousness, her gaze dropping to her hands. "So…" she started and Inuyasha raised a brow inquisitively. "I owe you a movie date." Timidly she peeked up at him through her lashes and his heart skipped a beat. "It's…it's not too late cash it in."

She looked so cautiously hopeful that Inuyasha couldn't say no. Not like he wanted to anyway. "Hell yes," he blurted out, hoping he didn't sound too eager.

The smile she gave him was radiant and he returned it with a smirk of his own, glad to have the atmosphere lightened up considerably. Instructing him to pick a movie on Netflix, Inuyasha did just that as she went into the kitchen to grab some sodas and snacks.

Throwing a bag of popcorn into the microwave, Kagome still couldn't quite believe that her online buddy of two years was in her living room, scrolling through Netflix and browsing the available films they hadn't yet seen. How many times had she dreamed of this moment, where they could finally meet face to face and have a real date instead of through the computer? Of course, the college student would have picked different conditions in which to meet. But if what happened tonight had never happened, would she have ever had the guts to suggest they finally meet somewhere and take their relationship to the next level? So in a way, she was sort of, oddly thankful her three "friends" ended up ditching her at the bar and leaving her stranded to fend off that creepy wolf demon.

An unpleasant shiver wracked her frame and unconsciously she rubbed her arms, remembering how his alcohol tinged breath had ghosted over her face and his hands gripped her wrists almost hard enough to leave bruises. Thankfully they hadn't; she didn't want the reminder and she had a feeling neither had Inu.

Closing her eyes, Kagome forcefully banished those thoughts from her head and thought of something much more pleasant, such as the way it had felt to be in Inu's strong arms, how his warmth soaked into her body, the way his chest had emitted a soothing rumble that had instantly calmed her down. It had sounded almost like a purr, but Kagome knew it wasn't, since he wasn't a cat demon. A fond, warm smile curled her lips and a soft blush tinted her cheeks a pale pink. It was strange, how safe she felt with him even though she'd met him less than an hour ago. Then again, she'd known him for nearly two years so perhaps it wasn't all that impossible to feel that way. He was her best friend, her confident, her rock when times got tough. In short, he had become her everything, and she wouldn't change that for anything.

_Inu_, Kagome thought fondly and her smile widened as she looked into the living room, her eyes locking onto his twitching ears that she found were just so adorable. She definitely hadn't been expecting him to be a half demon, but she didn't mind in the least. The ears made him that much more appealing to her, and she was dying to latch on and give those furry appendages a good rub. Those weren't the only attributes Kagome liked about him, though. With eyes the color of honey and a positively wicked smile that made her want to do rather naughty things, the raven haired young woman thought he was sexy as hell and ohmigod, all that silver hair… Kagome wanted to run her fingers through it, find out if it was as soft as it looked or if it was courser like the coat of hair on the animal he insisted she call him.

_Well, to each their own, I suppose, _she thought with a mental shrug and grabbed the yummy smelling snack out of the microwave, dumped it into a large bowl and expertly grasping two sodas in her free hand, she meandered back to the living room and set the items down on the coffee table before the couch. She caught a glimpse of the title of the movie he'd chosen, Hellboy, a movie they had already seen, but she didn't comment on it, instead silently watching him push play and then grabbing a soda, popping it open and taking a swig. Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that he picked his particular movie because the man character wasn't human…just like himself.

The beginning credits started rolling, and suddenly Kagome felt awkward. It was definitely different, she mused, watching a movie on the same screen than from two difference locations. Still, a little part of her was excited because in essence, it actually was a date and Inu was actually in her living room, on her couch, driving her soda, watching a movie on her television…

Realizing she was still standing there like an idiot, Kagome blushed and finally sat down…on the opposite side of the couch. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable or that she was trying to make a statement. Curling her legs to the side, she folded her hands in her lap and bit her lip, staring mutely at the screen as silence descended over them.

This went on for about three minutes before Kagome heard a loud sigh and then Inuyasha reached over, hooked his fingers into the waistband of her jeans and quite literally dragged the giggling girl across the couch over to him. Smirking in amusement, he draped an arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him, still snickering, and she felt more than heard him chuckle under his breath.

Any awkwardness gone, Kagome snuggled into his side, feeling like it was the most natural thing in the world to do, and watched the movie with a smile on her features. About ten minutes later, Inu began running his claws up and down her arm and she made a soft noise of appreciation, resting her head on his shoulder and resisting the urge to purr in utter contentment. She missed the smug smirk that spread across his features, not even paying attention to the movie anymore and instead concentrating on the sensation of his claws grazing her flesh.

She didn't know how long they sat there for, Inu trailing his claws down her arm, and Kagome just absorbing the incredible sensation with the only sound being the movie playing in the background, when suddenly the feeling stopped and Kagome blinked her eyes open, not even realizing she'd closed them in the first place. Drowsily, she tilted her head back to stare quizzically up at him and wasn't expecting him to already be looking down at her, his amber eyes half lidded and something swirling within them that had butterflies erupting in the college student's stomach.

Her eyes widened and her mouth parted, but before she could do anything Inuyasha closed the distance between them and covered her mouth with his own, swallowing her gasp of surprise. Her face flamed a dark shade of red, and when the hand that had been previously stroking her arm came up to cup the back of her head, she gave in to him and closed her eyes with a sigh, her own hand rising up to clutch at his shirt. He grunted in approval and deepened the kiss, tilting his head slightly and shifting around to fully face her.

The movie all but forgotten, Kagome allowed him to push her down onto the couch and situate her legs until her thighs cradled his hips.

Heart pounding against her chest, her face flushed a fetching shade of scarlet, Kagome couldn't stop the small moan that echoed in her throat when something warm and wet licked at her lips, seeking entrance and without thinking she parted her lips, a tongue not her own suddenly invading her mouth and quite thoroughly acquainting itself with its confines. Giving in to the urge, Kagome swathed her arms around his neck and twined her fingers around his hair, marveling at its softness and envying its lushness. Then those clawed hands were up her shirt and grasping her waist and all thoughts of jealousy were gone, the feel of his calloused hands against her sensitive flesh sending a shiver of pleasure throughout her body and she felt his pleased growl rumble through his chest. She gasped, the sensation causing her nipples to harden.

"Inu," she breathed against his lips, her back bowing to press flush against him.

He pulled back slightly. "Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes fluttered open to stare dazedly up at him. "What?"

Releasing a soft sigh, his warm breath ghosting against her lips, the half demon tucked a stand of dark hair behind her ear tenderly. "My name is Inuyasha."

She stared up at him silently for a few seconds more before a slow smile graced her lips, lowering her head slightly to gaze up at him through her lashes. "Kagome," she whispered in response, one of her hands migrating a bit to the left and grasping a soft furry ear between her fingers.

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into her hand while simultaneously bowing his head and latching his mouth onto her neck. "Kagome," he repeated in a soft murmur, nuzzling her jaw with his nose. "I want you."

They were so simple, those three little words, but they sent a spiral of heat crashing through her body all the same and instead of replying with words, Kagome sucked in a breath, tugged on his hair gently until he lifted his head and kissed him with a soft kind of passion that had him groaning, more from the implication, Kagome suspected, than the actual gesture. She smiled against his lips and this time it was her turn to venture inside and steal a taste.

Sharp talons gently trailed down her flat stomach, teasing her flesh until they met the waistband of her jeans. Slowly, so she had time to protest, Inuyasha unfastened the button and unzipped the fly, but didn't venture any further, instead merely pressing his hand flat on the flesh he uncovered, just below her navel.

Kagome thought that she would be scared her first time, or nervous, or anything to that effect but as it happened, it was the complete opposite. When she felt the warmth from his hand seep into her bare skin, it had something warm pooling in the pit of her stomach and a shiver of anticipation spiraled through her body. With Inuyasha, it felt natural, easy…like he was made for her, and she for him.

The thought brought a smile to her face and in a bold move she thought she'd never have the nerve to do, the raven haired woman covered his hand with her own and slowly guided it lower—

Her phone rang.

Hanyou and human froze as the device rang for ten seconds then stopped. After a few more seconds Inuyasha relaxed and Kagome's hand started moving again, guiding the tips of his fingers into—

The phone rang again and this time the pair on the couch simultaneously groaned their displeasure. Grumbling in annoyance Inuyasha heaved himself up and off Kagome before standing up stomping toward the hallway, disappearing into her bathroom with a rather loud slam of the door. She couldn't blame him, really. Slamming the door always made her feel better, too.

Releasing a heavy sigh of aggravation herself, Kagome pouted as she stood up and stalked over to her cordless, yanking it up and quite violently pushing the talk button.

"Hello," she snapped, belatedly hoping it wasn't her mother.

Silence. And then, three voices. "…Kagome…?"

Said woman blinked and then her face contorted into a dark scowl as her gasp tightened on the phone. "Well if it isn't so called _'friends'_ who decided to up and _ditch_ me tonight and leave me to fend off a psycho creeper who, I might add, was a _wolf demon_ and _much more_ stronger than me and had it not been for Inuyasha—!"

"We're sorry Kagome!" her ditching friends chorused together, cutting her off, and Kagome realized she was on speakerphone.

"We didn't mean to leave you!" Eri gushed and she heard Yuka and Ayumi vehemently agreeing in the background. "You know how we get when we drink! There were _triplets_, Kagome! _Triplets!_"

"_Hot_ triplets!" Yuka added. "We tried to tell them we were here with another friend—"

"But then they kept buying us drinks and we kept them drinking and-and-and—"

"We're just really sorry, Kagome! Please forgive us!" They pleaded concurrently and Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes heavenward. Honestly, she wasn't all that surprised. Her three friends had always had a weakness for hot men, especially when said hot men were siblings.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Kagome frowned and took a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking. "Alright, guys," she finally conceded and tried not to smile when she heard three collective sighs of relief on the other end. She was still irritated with them, after all. "I suppose I'll let it slide, but only because Inuyasha came to get me and knocked that sicko out. But girls, seriously, try not to drink so much? It always gets you into trouble – either with _me_, or something else altogether."

Her friends giggled and she allowed that smile to curl her lips upward. "Thank you Kagome! You know we love you!"

"Yeah, yeah," the college student laughed, a little less irritated now.

Then there was a pause and Ayumi's suspicious voice echoed across the line. "Wait a minute…isn't Inu—?"

Shit. "Uh, my mom's on call waiting, gotta go, love you guys, bye!" She hung up and stared horrified at her phone. Oops. Kagome winced, knowing she'd more than likely get the third degree come Monday morning. Even if they didn't have any classes together aside from calculus, her three friends had a weird ability to track her down no matter where she was on campus.

And then Kagome remembered what she'd told them before she hung up and groaned. "Yeah, because my _mother_ of all people is going to call me at one in the frickin' morning," she mumbled, mentally kicking herself and heaving a sigh. Well, at least she had two days to prepare for that interrogation that would now definitely take place come Monday.

Wrinkling her nose and hanging the cordless back on its charger – she assumed they called the house phone instead of her cell because she was likely to _not_ answer if they did because of the awesome invention of caller ID – Kagome mumbled under her breath as she stopped the forgotten movie and turned off the TV before she distractedly headed for her bedroom, her body moving on autopilot since her brain was currently occupied with things and in the process forgetting about her houseguest.

Bumping the door with her hip softly so it didn't shut all the way, Kagome acted out of habit and shed her tank top, dropping it to the floor and revealing a pale pink lace bra, as she strode toward the dresser for a night shirt, but then she froze midstep, however, when the bedroom door behind her swung open with a barely there creak and then clicked closed behind her. That was when she remembered that she was indeed not alone, tracking the footfalls against the carpet as they strode across the room to stand directly behind her. Kagome didn't move as familiar clawed hands rested on her hips, pulling her flush against a hard body and a pair of lips found purchase on her neck.

Kagome closed her eyes and relished the sensation as the memory of all their pervious activities came flooding back in a in a rush of emotion, heating her body, making her heart race and nearly turning her knees to jelly. A deep growl resonated through his chest and against her back and Kagome realized that Inuyasha had shed his own shirt somewhere along the way. She wondered when he had gotten so sneaky and then decided that she didn't particularly care as his mouth started trailing hot kisses down her neck to her shoulder, gently nipping the soft flesh as he traveled back up to her jaw and brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth.

Flexing his hands on her hips, Inuyasha swiftly turned her around to face him, kissed her softly on the lips, then bent down to easily lift her up into his arms bridal style, her arms going around his neck, and carry her the scant distance to the bed. He kept his golden eyes locked on hers as he gently, as if she were made of glass, laid her down on the mattress and swiftly covered her body with his own, his hands braced on either side of her head. Kagome stared up at him with half-lidded eyes, beautiful eyes the color of cinnamon that Inuyasha could get lost in if he wasn't careful.

But at this point, he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to be careful.

Sucking in a breath, the half demon took a hand and fanned her dark hair out on the pillow beneath her, admiring the raven tresses against the stark white of the pillow. Kagome said nothing, only stared up at him with a soft kind of expression that made him think that maybe he wasn't the only one that was feeling the deep connection developing between them. A connection that had started nearly two years ago and had built every day since.

No longer able to resist, Inuyasha closed the space between them and claimed her lips, kissing her with an ardent passion that had Kagome gasping and diving her hands into his silver locks. Despite the crushing urgency of his mouth on hers, however, his hands were gentle as they caressed her bare stomach, teasing her flesh with his claws, making her stomach quiver as they ghosted down to her jeans and decided it was time for them to go. Without breaking the kiss, Inuyasha slipped his hands between her hips and jeans, this thumbs hooked on the outside, and deftly pushed them off her hips until he could yank them off altogether.

Now bared before him in nothing but her bra and panties, the half dog demon pulled back to stare down at the beauty underneath him, shamelessly trailing his amber gaze down her body and lingering on her chest and legs. To her credit Kagome didn't try to cover herself from his appreciative gaze but her face did flush red and she turned her head, biting down on her lip.

Inuyasha wouldn't allow her to be embarrassed, though, and reached up to cup her chin, gently guide her face back to his and kissed the tip of her nose. "Beautiful," he murmured, kissing her eyes, her cheeks, her chin, and finally laying an infinitely tender kiss upon her lips, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and carrying out his earlier wish, biting down lightly and grinning arrogantly when her breath caught in her throat. Goal achieved, Inuyasha left her lips only to dive back down to attack the flesh of her neck, letting her feel the effect she had on him by tilting his hips forward and driving the hard length of his arousal into the softness between her thighs.

A soft cry escaped from Kagome's lips and involuntarily her hips lifted as her hands rose up to clutch desperately at his shoulders while a grunt left his own lips. "God, woman," he rumbled deeply, breathing heavily against her neck and repeatedly pulsing his hips against her own, relishing in the needy little whimper that came from the woman beneath him. Deciding that he was way overdressed, Inuyasha pushed himself up onto his knees, smirking when Kagome's eyes were instantly drawn to his toned chest. Growling at the heated look in her eyes, his hands went to the clasp of his jeans, loving the way her gaze tracked their every movement as he slowly drew down the fly and made quick work of shucking the garment from his legs along with his boxers, proudly displaying all there was to see. The sudden spike in her scent told him she very much liked what she saw, her eyes widening and he could not contain the low growl as her tongue darted out to lick her lips.

Her eyes snapped back up to his and the next second he was on her again, slanting his mouth over hers, reaching underneath her to unclasp her bra and chuck it somewhere to the side. After that he made quick work of her panties, sliding them down her hips, off her legs and tossing that somewhere too. Completely bare now, Inuyasha loved the feeling of her skin against his, hot, soft, and so damn sensitive. With every touch to her skin she mewled in pleasure, her hands running her his hair, down his arms, over his sculpted chest and down further to explore the planes of his flat abdomen. She made an appreciative noise as her fingers traced his six pack and he would have smirked in pure masculine pride had her fingers not become surprisingly daring and brush against the hard rod situated between his legs.

Inuyasha choked and buried his face in her neck again, his muscles tensing and his talons gouging the mattress. A soft, amused giggle reached his ears and he retaliated by disengaging his claws from the bed and dragging them up her side, eliciting a gasp, and cupped a breast in his hand, brushing his thumb across the sensitive peak. Instantly it hardened under his touch and ripped a ragged moan from her throat. Damn, but he loved how responsive she was. Rumbling in pleasure, he continued to tease and pull at her nipple while his mouth drew a blazing trail of kisses down her neck to her collar bone and finally nipped his way to her other mound, wasting no time in drawing the peak into his mouth and sucking hard.

Kagome writhed underneath him, arching her chest and clawing her nails down his torso, leaving faint red welts in their wake. Her mouth opened and closed in silent moans, her head tossed back and her eyes closing in bliss. Never before had she known such pleasure, such rapture that she lost all coherent thought and, god, she wanted more. More of his scorching mouth, more of his drugging kisses, more of _him._ She felt alive, her body overly sensitized to each touch, every kiss and lick as his tongue toyed with the hardened peaks, alternating between one and the other until her nipples were red and swollen and slick from his attention.

Satisfied her breasts were thoroughly examined, Inuyasha kissed and nipped his way down her ribcage, across her stomach and when his breath ghosted across the slick flesh that emanated the most tantalizing scent the half demon had ever had the pleasure of inhaling, Kagome's hips jerked involuntarily and he just had to have a taste. With a positively wicked grin aimed at her, his tongue darted out and sampled that enticing flesh, groaning aloud at her delectable taste, his erection throbbing painfully where it was pressed against the bed sheets. She tasted heavily and if Inuyasha had the control, and patience, to do so he would have gladly devoured her all night long until her throat was hoarse from screaming and her mind consisted of nothing but _him._

Growling, he gave a few more licks, taking in her unique flavor and relishing in her moans of pleasure, loving the way her hands tugged at his hair, played with his ears and her nails dug into his scalp. She was shaking beneath him, her flesh coated with a fine sheen of sweat and he could hear her heart trying desperately to escape her ribcage, almost as if he himself were willing it to come out so he could possess the precious muscle, just as he possessed her scrumptious body. And the longer he thought about it, the more Inuyasha wished it were true. He wanted all of her; body, mind, soul, and her heart. Did she want all of him? Did he drive her mad with want just as she did to him? The hanyou desperately wanted to know, but a more pressing need was rapidly gaining precedence until he couldn't bare it any longer. He needed her. Right now.

With a needy groan, Inuyasha dragged himself up her body and crushed her mouth under his, wrapping his arms around her and holding Kagome close to his heart. Trembling, he gentled the force of his kiss, easing up until their lips just barely touched as his thigh nudged her legs open and he settled himself between them, hissing as her heat scorched his heavy arousal. His mouth placed slow, drugging kisses against her lips, knowing by the sudden tensing of her muscles that she was a little nervous of what was to follow very soon. His hands ran up and down her sides, along her arms, coming up to cup her jaw tenderly in his hands. His heady honey gaze collided with passionate chocolate orbs as his hands groped for and found her own, their fingers interlacing together.

Kagome stared up at him wide eyed; captivated by his amber eyes, so many emotions swirling within them that she couldn't possibly decipher them all. Swallowing thickly as he gave her hand a squeeze, he released it to reach between them and prop himself up against her slick entrance. Her heart raced in her chest and her breaths came in short pants at the feel of him, hot and hard and throbbing, pressing insistently against her and she clutched his hand tightly as she lifted her head and touched her lips to his. He rumbled soothingly and slowly pressed his hips forward inch by inch, retreating each time only to nudge further inside her with every soft pulse of his hips. Slowly he stretched her walls, getting her used to his invasion, wanting to spare as much pain as he could however he knew at last some would be inevitable.

With each press of his hips Kagome squeezed his hand, feeling his free one flexing against her hip and keeping her steady as he invaded her body. Instead of concentrating on the burning sensation of him filling her, she closed her eyes and listened to his small groans and grunts of pleasure, took in the hiss of breath from his body as he inhaled sharply, and the tiny pinprick of his claws at the flesh of her hips. Gradually her body began to relax and he eased in a little farther. Kagome gasped as a spark of pleasure lit inside her belly and traveled throughout her whole body, causing her thighs to clench around his hips and draw out a ragged moan accompanied by a breathy curse from the half demon causing her such bliss.

Gritting his teeth, fighting the urge to pound into her repeatedly, Inuyasha knew the worst was yet to come and he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible so all Kagome would feel was pleasure afterward. He wasn't stupid, though; he knew it would still be uncomfortable the first time, but he was determined to bring her nothing but mind numbing pleasure and with that thought in mind, he sucked in a breath and drove his hips forward that last inch, breaking her maiden barrier and ears pinning flat against his head at the pained gasp that echoed in the room.

Mentally apologizing over and over – he doubted he was capable of speech at the moment – the silver haired dog demon instantly froze and rained kisses upon her face, seizing her free hand with his own and once more twining their fingers together. He wanted so badly to move, to thrust until they were both incoherent, but he wouldn't; not until she gave him the okay. So as patiently as he could manage, he waited for Kagome to adjust to him, his body shaking with the force to remain still above her own as his lips continued to shower her face with soft, nibbling kisses.

A few tears leaked from the corners of her closed eyes and a warm tongue lapped them up, followed by gentle kisses to her eyelids. Taking in measured breaths, Kagome focused on the tender caress of his lips on her skin and the feel of his warm body against hers, frozen in consideration for her and the young woman smiled as she fluttered her eyes open. Concerned sunset eyes met her gaze and as she stared into them, her body slowly began to relax as the pain faded into the far recesses of her mind, still there, but bearable enough so that she could give her half demon her full attention.

Still Inuyasha didn't move, merely leaning down to rest his forehead against her own, relishing in the gift that this amazing, beautiful woman had decided to bestow upon him. He was beyond ecstatic that he was her first, and if he had any say on it, he would also be her last – and only. The thought sent a wave of possessiveness through him and a low growl rumbled in his chest, definitely not expecting the answering purr he received in return. Not expected, but most certainly welcomed and the sound elicited an amused smirk to grace his lips. _My Kitten_, he thought almost lovingly and nuzzled his nose against her own, her soft giggle music to his ears.

And then for the second time she surprised him by subtlety lifting her hips upward, her walls clenching around his shaft and driving a harsh groan from his mouth. Taking the gesture for what it was, Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers and slowly withdrew himself about halfway before sliding back in, knowing it was probably still a little uncomfortable and the quiet hiss issued from her confirmed that notion. Wanting to take all the pain away and replace it only with pleasure, the dog hanyou proceeded to thoroughly distract her by releasing her hands and while one reached down to grasp her hip, the other molded her left breast to his hand, massaging it, grinding his palm onto her nipple. He latched his mouth onto her neck and sucked the flesh there, nipping gently with his fangs, determined to leave his mark and all the while his hips maintained a steady rhythm, gliding in and out and several times now he had to catch himself from thrusting hard into her. Kagome deserved nothing but gentle lovemaking, and that was all his heart wanted to give her, not the rough sex his body was demanding.

With every stroke of his hips, nip of his teeth, and touch of his fingers Kagome flew higher and higher until she encountered nothing but pure bliss, the slight burning sensation still present but she was able to completely ignore it now and instead focus on the many sensations the man above her was making her feel. She had always feared her first time was going to be painful, that her lover wouldn't care and his only goal be getting off, but with Inuyasha, it was completely different. He knew it was going to be painful, and he took that into consideration, doing everything in his power to take her mind off of it and distract her with much more pleasurable things. Such as abandoning her neck to nuzzle his way further south and suck a nipple into his mouth. Kagome gasped, her hands thrusting into his hair and arching her chest up into his mouth, seeking more of that wonderful heat. Inuyasha readily complied with a heady growl, flicking his tongue across the hardened peak and racking his fangs across the sensitized flesh. Sparks of pleasure zinged through her body at the sensation and she moaned, her hips rising off the bed to meet his thrust half way.

Releasing her nipple, Inuyasha grunted and buried his face into her neck, his hand squeezing her hip as he lost control for a split second and withdrew only to thrust hard and fast into her body. Kagome gasped, and he was completely relieved to hear that it wasn't one of pain but of surprised pleasure and the willpower it took to not piston wildly into her was beyond what Inuyasha thought he even possessed because, goddamn, but she felt so good, her hot walls clenching him so fucking tightly it was a wonder she wasn't sucking him dry. At the same time, though, he was glad he apparently had a tight grasp on his control because he didn't want to suddenly go insane with want and end up hurting her. He'd never be able to forgive himself.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the object of his affections made an impatient noise in her throat, her hands racking down his back and her hips doing an enticing little wiggle against his own and it didn't take Inuyasha long at all to take the hint. Growling in approval, he started pumping his hips once more and Kagome started writhing beneath him, emitting cute little mewling noises that were near driving him mad. It wasn't long at all until he felt the telltale signs of climax building up steadily and without thinking he increased his pace but he'd be damned if he didn't bring Kagome with him.

Covering her mouth with his own, he snaked a hand between them and his fingers easily found the hidden pearl just above her entrance, mindful of his claws as he gently massaged the nub, wanting her right there with him and if Kagome's cries of rapture were any indication, she was as close as he.

Clutching desperately at his shoulders, Kagome tossed her head back and raised her hips up to meet his, her back arching, her nails digging into his flesh as white hot heat crashed through her body. He was thrusting steadily into her now, a little harder and faster than before and his fingers were massaging her sensitive clit. She was quickly coming to the edge, becoming unraveled; teetering on that precipice and she knew once she fell, nothing but ecstasy would follow. She cried, begged for release, begged for his as well because she wanted him there with her, holding her, kissing her, loving her because, God, she loved him so much.

The realization had Kagome's chocolate eyes snapping wide open as her mouth parted on a silent scream and it was as if the silent confession was just what she needed to push her over the edge because pleasure like nothing the young woman had ever experienced before crashed violently through her body, leaving her breathless, trembling, crying out his name and vaguely she heard her own name being shouted out as her release triggered his own.

Desperately holding her to him, Inuyasha rode out his climax, his face in her neck, his hips giving several more hard thrusts before finally he collapsed against her, breathing heavily, his body shaking with the force. He could hear Kagome's heartbeat racing wildly in her chest, heaving with every breath she took, and he closed his eyes, willing his own heart to retain its normal pace. Still he clutched her to him, unwilling to let her go, loving the way she felt in his arms. Her body molded perfectly to his own, fit exactly to his as if she were made for him, and the thought made him smile.

Kagome was made for him, just as he was made for her.

Staring dazedly up at the ceiling as mild aftershocks lazily spiraled through her taxed body, Kagome drowsily ran a hand through his damp hair, a disbelieving smile curling her lips. She loved him. She loved Inuyasha and she wasn't exactly sure when that had happened. Perhaps somewhere along the line during their hundreds of conversations online or maybe when he became her knight in shining armor and came to her rescue tonight but either way the realization had Kagome's stomach going all aflutter with butterflies.

Inuyasha stirred on top of her before sluggishly raising his head, locking gazes with her and giving her a goofy grin that had Kagome erupting into giggles. He chuckled along with her, leaning his forehead against hers and staying like that for several minutes. "Kagome," he whispered, his breath ghosting over her lips and she tilted her head up slightly to brush her mouth against his.

"I love you," she said and then blinked. She hadn't exactly meant to say that, but she wouldn't take it back. Biting down on her lip, suddenly nervous, she leaned back and stared up at him, her brown eyes liquid and swimming with what Inuyasha deciphered as cautions hope, expectancy, and tinged slightly with what seemed to be…fear?

Inuyasha sucked in a sharp breath and gazed silently down at her, his heart skipping a beat. God, she couldn't actually think that he didn't return her feelings, did she? After what they just shared, the emotions, the heartfelt passion and complete honesty that had enveloped them while sharing a dance as old as time, Inuyasha would have thought she'd figure it out by now. Then again, he'd heard somewhere before that woman liked to hear it out loud because of some deep down insecurity they harbored, something about already knowing, yet somehow needing to hear the words to erase some unfounded fear. Even though actions spoke louder than words in his opinion, he supposed the words were always nice to hear as well, even if the love two people shared was palpable in everything they did.

Aiming a crooked smile at her, Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Stupid," he said affectionately. "'Course I love you." He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, now laced with his own, and he grinned in outright male pride. He couldn't wait for the day that her scent became permanently engrained with his own. And it _would_ happen. He'd make damn sure of that.

Kagome smiled brilliantly at him and it lit up her entire face, making his breath hitch in his throat. God, she was beautiful. Swallowing thickly, the half demon finally pushed himself off of her and shifted onto his side next to her, smiling when Kagome rolled onto her side facing him and snuggled right up into his chest. He draped his arm around her while the other propped up against the bed, resting his head in his hand. Lazily he traced a claw down her cheek, relishing the feel of her soft skin, still tinted slightly pink from their earlier activities and her eyes closed as a soft, contented sigh escaped her lips.

They stayed like that for God knows how long, Inuyasha continuing to caress her face, simply happy to just be with each other. After their heated bodies had cooled down a bit, he reached down to grasp a blanket and toss it over them before going back to his previous position.

A minute later Kagome opened her eyes, a curious light shining within them and Inuyasha tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Cocking her head to the side, she studied him for a minute as a slow smile quirked her lips upwards. "I'm curious," she began and he arched a brow. "How did you know it was me earlier on the street? I mean, I could have just been some random woman getting into a tiff with her boyfriend and you would've bloodied some other guy's nose." She grinned, seemingly amused at the thought and snorted, though a tiny grin quirked the corner of his lips.

"Silly wench," he said on a sigh and touched his forehead to hers. "I knew you before I even met you."

**-X-**

I AM SO FREAKIN' HAPPY THIS IS DONE.

Ohmigod it took forever to write. Now I don't have to worry about it and it won't take up every freakin' corner of my mind every single day. .

On another note, SEX ON THE FIRST DATE. :D

On yet another note, this comes to a very close tie length wise with **Staking a Claim**, which was thirty pages. This one is twenty-nine.

On yet _another_ friggin' note, I'm very satisfied with how this turned out. *nod*

The word nipple makes me giggle.

...

Okay going now. :3

Until next time,  
_**Keiz**_


End file.
